A question answered
by sweetheartedfaerie
Summary: Just after season eight finishes the origanal sg-1 are having a bbq at the cabin by the lake major shippiness later on.
1. So it begins

**Friends for life, or could we be more?**

(A/N: Okay first off only original characters and ideas are mine no money made and I already have none please don't sue. Okay just so you know major shippiness between S/J set just after the end of season 8)

Please imagine a line here

Sam smiled Teal'c and Daniel had insisted on cooking the meal they were about to dig into, they had complained about Jack's cooking these guys had even managed to burn salad. 'How the hell do you burn a salad' she grimaced in her thoughts at least Jack had taken care of drinks there was not a chance he could mess that up he was taking a long time but there had to be a reason didn't there? She asked herself. This was dangerous she was about to eat cooked by those two and Jack had disappeared.

"hey kids afterwards do you wanna play truth or dare?" She heard her CO say she knew it was him before she turned around as she spun round she saw the reason her was so happy it looked like he had bought out an entire liquor store yep she was in trouble.

"O'Neill what is this truth or dare that you speak of?" Teal'c asked in his normal manor.

"It's a game for kids you pick a truth or a dare and you have to answer the question or do the dare no matter what." Jack glanced at the new 2IC of the entire SGC "Sam remind me to limit what he drinks you know how bad he is."

Sam giggled as she remembered the get together they had had before Jack got frozen in the artic he had had less than two beers and could stop slurring sentences Sam giggled as Daniels ears went bright red it was just as Jack was being frozen Sam had realised just how much she would do for him.

"Okay kids we will play truth or dare but only if we survive this meal." Jack joked Sam giggled as they all dug in.

Please imagine the line I cant create

(A/N okay that's the first chapter please review they make me go faster or you could give me pointers please just review).


	2. The first question

**Truth or Dare?**

(A/N: Okay first off only original characters and ideas are mine no money made and I already have none please don't sue. Sorry this updates taken so long and thank you for all the nice reviews I've been getting.)

* * *

Daniel was giggling hysterically. It wasn't surprising altogether he had probably drunken the equivalent of two strong bottles of wine considering he got drunk after two sips he was stoned. Jack was giggling as using an e-mail program Sam had taught him how to use he sent the entire base a full list of all Daniel's secrets. Teal'c had sung I'm a little teapot five times over the phone to Hammond even he was drunk after drinking only alcohol for the last five hours. Jack was the only one sober enough to resize Sam had been missing for two hours now.

"Guys who knows how long ago Sam disappeared?" He asked he was sobering up quickly terrified that something had happened, the fact that she had had nearly as much beer as Teal'c was also worrying.

"Sam went up the stairs she had a huge head was she a toy?" Jack made a mental note never to give Daniel alcohol again, ever.

Jack shot off before Daniel even had a chance to finish he heard a noise like someone throwing up coming from the bathroom. He rushed in Sam was over a sink.

"Sam this is my fault isn't it? I'm so sorry" He rushed to apologise he could hear Teal'c getting upset that Hammond had hung up again or maybe they were now on to phoning the president.

"Jack your right this is your fault" He whispered almost laughing. "I can't believe you let Daniel and Teal'c cook. I knew it was deadly." Jack was nearly giggling too as she burst into a fit.

"How about I take you out for a coffee to make up for it later? Would that make it better?" He asked hoping she was okay.

"Yeah sure leave those to hear that way Hammond can track down the people who have been on his line for the last half an hour" She answered smiling in less than a second Jack was memorized.

(Coffee shop)

Sam had to admit this was better than she had expected. Jack was on his best behaviour and she had one of the best cups of coffee she had ever tasted in her hands, Jack had gone of a frappee with cream.

"So how's the new job?" she asked.

"Boring as hell." Jack answered bluntly. "Why don't we play truth or dare here?" He asked hoping to find out what she knew about how to order new computer parts, he was hoping the coffee would loosen her up so he was less likely to die when he found out he had spilt coffee over nearly every piece of equipment he especially hoped she never found out it was because he was watching her.

"Okay but I go first. What do you think about the fact Pete and I broke up?" Sam asked him not looking up worried he would start trying to comfort her.

"I would like to know why I'm doing a truth right now. Well you seem okay with it so I would guess you broke up with him in which case you probably had good reason so I'm okay with it." Sam was surprised the answer he had given gave her a lot of closure. "Okay now you you're doing a truth as well. What do you think about the fact I'm now retired from the air force? I still will be running the base though just so you know." Jack asked the question carefully.

"Honestly si… I mean Jack I don't care you still have everything that makes you, you, and all the tactical information so I don't care." Sam finished simply. "So, truth or dare?" Jack nodded for a second.

"Dare." He offered a silent prayer that he wouldn't care about what the dare was.

"Right. Dare you to tell me why you looked so guilty yesterday." Sam told him guessing by the way he flinched there was a reason.

"I umm I spilt coffee over a load of computers in the control room." Sam was smiling.

"Good I've wanted new equipment for the control room for a while now and thanks to you I have an excuse. Dare as well" She told him before he could ask Jack gathered up all his courage. He would rather take on every gou'ald and all the replicators ever made all at once but this was something he had to do he took a deep breath and.

"Dare you to go on a date with me." He braced himself to run but there was no punch he looked directly into Sam's eyes.

"Fine, Friday 2000hours you drop round my house and take me out." She answered coolly excited that he had finally asked her.

* * *

(A/N: Okay lots more to come and hopefully a sequel please keep reviewing I love to here from you guys. Look i finally figured out how to make lines.) 


	3. Back on the job

**Back on the Job**

(A/N: Okay first off only original characters and ideas are mine no money made and I already have none please don't sue Frappee belongs to Starbucks. Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone).

* * *

Jack knew the instant he walked into work on Monday, Sam had told Janet who was the biggest gossip on base way worse than Daniel. He turned his head trying to catch the person spreading the rumours this time, no luck he scowled this day was becoming a nightmare. SG-1 had snuck off on a suicide mission without him to some gou'ald planet where they would be, if captured, tortured to death. His day just got better and better.

* * *

(A/N: Okay tiny chapter bear with me I've been having writer's block) 


End file.
